Yes, My Dear Master
by Shunrei Ryuzaki
Summary: What he wants, he gets. This is his motto in life. So, Jellal Fernandes blackmailed Erza Scarlet to become his personal servant. But what is this she's not to fall inlove with others?Why? Because she's his. His alone. Jerza.


Yes, My Dear Master

by Shunrei Ryuzaki

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. Fairy Tail and its characters is owned by Mashima Hiro-sama.

Chapter 1

~xxoxx~

She kept running away even if her breath was ragged and her body was tired. She was frightened when she noticed that the sky started to darken. When she heard frenzied footsteps behind her, she forced herself to run faster.

The place was so dark and Erza knew that there are wild animals somewhere around her. She wanted to stop running, she was afraid of wild animals and dark places too. But she knew those people who were chasing after her were more frightening than those. Yes, some bad guys were running after her. Those men in black were armed and ready to kill her. She heard cleary what they planned.

Even if her grandfather pay the ransom, they intended to kill her. Her knees trembled. She almost fell on the ground. She was really afraid.

"I don't want to die." Those were the words echoing in her mind. Tears started to fall from her eyes. She wanted to go home. She wanted to live longer.

"Stop running, little girl. There are monsters out there." one of the guys chasing her yelled.

She stopped running and tried to find a place where she could conceal. Her skin was covered with sweat and her pink dress was already dirty. She was about to lose hope. What should she do?

Suddenly, someone covered her mouth and pulled her on a darker place. Her eyes widened. She was about to scream when the owner of that hand spoke to her.

"Keep quiet unless you want them to find you."

She shuddered when the warmth of his breath touched her ear. She tried to calm down. A moment later, she heard the footsteps of those men after her. She wanted to ran away again but she was stopped by that hand. She couldn't do anything but to become aware of what was happening.

"What the hell! Where's that girl?!" one of the guys yelled. There was a distinct tone of panic in his voice.

"Holy shit! She escaped! You moron! Boss will surely kill us. Quick! Let's find the girl. I'm sure she's not so far away from us."

Later on, Erza heard the footsteps fading away.

"Don't make a noise and I'll set you free."

She silently agree and felt his iron gripped hands loosen her wrist. She slowly turned her head to see who was her savior. She blinked when she saw his face.

"Who are you?"

~xxoxx~

Erza Scarlet woke up with beads of sweat on her face. She covered her face with her hands and started to cry. It always happen. She couldn't help but to cry. Her dream felt so real that it scared her.

In her dream, she was only eleven years old. It always end up with a guy who saved her life. He has beautiful eyes and fair skin. He also wore braces on his teeth. That's all she remembered of him. She wondered who was he.

~xxoxx~

She said thanks to Levy, her assistant, when Levy brought her a piece of her favorite strawberry cake and a cup of tea. They were in her cake shop that she owns. She worked hard for her to start her dream cake business. Her Grandmom was a great baker who taught her how to make cakes. She yearn to have her own shop.

She sat on her chair in her office. Her only employee is Levy, who also acts as her assistant and staff.

Levy handed an envelop to Erza while she sipped tea from her cup.

"From whom?" She asked.

"From Fernandes Corporation, Miss Erza." Levy replied.

"Fernandes what?" Erza said before opening the letter. Her eyes widened when she read it. It was a letter of intent to purchase her business.

"What this Jellal Fernandes thinking? He want to buy my shop?"

"Er...Miss Erza. I heard the news that Fernandes Corporation plans to build a resort in our location. They even bought those stores beside ours." Levy explained.

"He wants to demolish my shop so he can build his resort?! He's crazy. I'll not allow it to happen."

"I don't know, Miss Erza. Have you seen Miss Mirajane's bar? They started to demolish it early this morning. Fernandes Corporation paid a skyrocket price just to buy those businesses and lots."

Erza shook her head in disappointment.

"There's no way I'm giving up my cake shop. They should kill me first before they can tear it down."

"But if you go against him, it's a big scandal. He is a rich and powerful business man."

Erza threw a seething look at Levy.

"Have you forgotten who I am, Levy? I cannot allow him. This shop was my dream, my every thing. Nobody can ruin it, I'll fight for it."

She struggled enough to put up her own business even if her grandfather was against of it. She was to inherit their family company but she declined. She fought for her dream and she succeeded. So she wouldn't just sit back and watch her dream ruined. Even if that meant fighting that Jellal Fernandes and kicking his balls!

~xxoxx~

Erza Scarlet heaved a sighed. She has a lot of problems to deal with. Their family company was about to collapse. She couldn't help but to feel guilty. Her younger sister couldn't manage it alone, but she couldn't just turned around and forget her dream. She was in Cakes and Kisses, her shop, trying to find a way to clear her mind.

"By the way, Miss Erza. Mr. Fernandes was here earlier looking for you. I told him that you're not interested to sell this shop but he said you name the price and he'll pay it." Levy told her.

"Who does he think he is? I don't need his money." Her blood boiled with anger. "Where is he?"

"I saw him outside with the - Wait, Miss Erza. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find that bastard." she said, stomping her feet as she left her shop. "I'll kick his balls and dig up blood right under his nose."

She walked towards a group of men with some equipments for demolition. She came close to one of the workers and called him but he didn't respond and that made her mad. She walked towards him and noticed his well toned body. He looked sexy in her eyes. She shook her head. What the heck was she thinking?

She sighed and rolled her eyes. She propped her hand in her waist and called him again.

"Hey, you!" she yelled.

Still he didn't pay attention to her. He continued his work without interruption. Did he just ignored her?

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" she hissed.

Then a set of blazing raven eyes caught her breath as the half naked man furiously looked down on her. He was tall, sexy and has a beautiful blue hair. She didn't expect to see such pretty face adorned with a stylish tattoo in his left face. Also, she didn't expect to see herself gaping at him. Her mouth went dry when she met his stare. She noticed that his expression changed the moment he saw her. He put down the sack of pebbles before he faced her. There was something strange about the way he looked at her as if he was saying something but his eyes narrowed hiding it.

"My name is not 'hey'" he growled.

There was a voice inside of Erza's head telling her that she had seen him before. She blinked several times while staring in his eyes.

"You flatter me with your ogling, woman. You're making me blush." he said then grinned at her.

Her lips parted lost in her words but she tried to put herself together.

"I-I'm looking for Mr. Fernandes," she said. She wanted to kick herself for stammering like a fool in front of him. She couldn't believe it. "I n-need to see that bastard who wants to tear down my place and kick his balls!" she furiously yelled gathering unwanted attention from those in the area.

His lips formed an "oh?" amused with her and smirked. "This is Mr. Fernandes, speaking." the corner of his sexy lips arched into a devilish smile. "Feel free to kick my," then take a quick look in his front, "balls." then grinned.

Her face beat red and those who heard them laugh out loud. So this is Jellal Fernandes? She cleared her throat.

"I don't think this is a proper place for us to talk especially you only wearing that."

"I was working when you came." teasing her.

She glared at him. "I'll just drop by your office." she said in a dismissing tone.

"How 'bout dinner, then?

She arched a brow. "What?"

"I'm asking you out for dinner so we could talk."

"We can just talk in your office."

"My office is far away from here."

Oh, she was doomed. Jellal Fernandes was invincible against Erza Scarlet.

"D-dinner then."

"Shall I pick you after office hours?"

'What the heck am I doing?' she scolded herself. She hurriedly left him smiling at her blushing face. Oh, hell. She's wrapped by his fingers. She didn't know what the hell just happened.

~xxoxx~

Thanks for reading. Like it? Why don't you leave a review? :)

Have a nice day a head everyone!

I love Jerza. 3

~Shunrei Ryuzaki


End file.
